


The Reason

by gustin_puckerman



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gustin_puckerman/pseuds/gustin_puckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was incredibly handsome on that moment. And that was exactly why Peggy wanted to kiss him. Well, that and more. Post 2x10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can never have enough of Daniel/Peggy to be honest.

"You’ve got nothing to say? No quick comeback?”

It was the teasing. No. It was the wrinkles and the lines on his face deepening when he’s teasing. It was the way he smiled and it brought up the mischief in his eyes that got her all ... _addictive_. Like she wanted to see more of that. Like _good lord_ , this man was completely _dashing_  and she hadn’t known how she had managed to control herself so long.

And it made her stagger.

Actually, the moment he stood up and dared come closer to give her those sneaky look had already made her stumped; had caused something within her to root to the floor and rethought of all the moments they’ve shared and how he’s right there, and he’s _so close_ —

He was incredibly handsome on that moment, she can’t help but to note, and that was exactly why Peggy wanted to kiss him. Well, to be quite honest, she’d been wanting to kiss him for quite a long time. Perhaps since the moment she brought that ticket to Los Angeles and Agent Thompson had gracefully lied to her face by saying Daniel had requested for her personally.

Maybe it wasn’t something clear back then; more of a passing thought as she sat there and waited for her flight and thought back about Daniel. About how he’s been. About the day he’d left her so incredibly abruptly without any proper goodbye’s whatsoever followed with an awkward hug that hadn’t settled with her for a long, long time. 

She remembered sitting there at the airport trying to calm the little squirms inside of her belly, recalling a face she hadn’t seen for months. And she started imagining Daniel’s kind eyes, and thick hair and how he used to speak with her... and then she’d thought of his lips. And— _well_.

And so it was a passing thought.

And for a moment there, Peggy had initially considered that it was _all_ it was going to be. But then he stood up. 

 _He stood up_ and he marched forward and he dared questioned her methods until she realised he’s just pushing her buttons for fun, and his eyes — she _swore_ on her feisty grandmother’s life that it were sparkling — they were so ... so kind. And so good. And _he_ was good, and once again, he’s right there, and he’s so handsome and she just —

She just leaped and kissed him. And the best part of it all? He caught her. He caught her and he kissed back and Peggy had a second to reflect that yes, she once kissed Steve, amidst the rush of war and peak of passion, and it was fantastic. And it was so... _special_. 

And it felt like the world.

But Daniel? Kissing Daniel felt like warm sunny day on her bare skin and his laughter against her ears and their fingers reaching, touching, and she looking over to see him smiling back and existing and there, always there for her, so steady and solid, with teasing promises, and a lifetime full of swaying instead of dancing, and that feels—

That feels like home.

Yes, there were many reasons why Peggy wanted to kiss Daniel. He was handsome, he was kind, and it was something she thinks she’d been wanting for quite some time. But the reasons why she kept kissing him after that?

It’s because he _is_ feeling like home.

A safe space.

And that’s — that’s okay with her.


End file.
